The Legend
Mandalorian Beginings Born on the outer rim planet Mandalore Cal'in was Destined to be a Mandalorian. There at a young age he learned what i meant to belong. His family was supportive, loving, strict, and disciplined. At the age of 3 Cal'in learned to use a blaster. He was amazingly accurate for his age, but he was a Mandalorian. When Cal'in turned 8 it was time to began his training to join in the defense of his clan. Training was tough and demanding but he was up to the challenge, taking everything that was thrown at him and excelling. Cal'in specialized in battle tactics and weaponry a born leader. In his training he was taught the Mandalorian Code of Honor which consisted of three parts. First:The Canons of Honor * Strength is life, for the strong have the right to rule. * Honor is life, For with no honor one might as well be dead. * Loyalty is life, for without ones clan one has no purpose. * Death is life, one should die as they have lived. Second:Resol'nare(six actions required of mandalorians) # Wearing of armor # Speak the language # Defend yourself and your family # Raise your children as Mandalorians # Contribute to the clans welfare # Rally to the Mand'alor when called upon To help them remember mandalorian children were taught a rhyme. Ba'jur, beskar'gam, Ara'nov, aliit, Mando'a bal Mand' alor-An vencuyan mhi. Translation in basic: Education and armor, self-defense, our tribe, our language, our leader, all help us survive Third: The Supercommando Complex A guideline for proper Mandalorian Behavior. With his training complete Cal'in seeked a way to gain honor through battle. He believed the only weak were those that did not defend themselves. "I was born a Mandalorian and I will die one. All I can do is fight for the honor of my people." Cal'in was promoted to Ruus'alor(sargeant) at the age of 12. Some said he was Receiving special treatment because his father was manda'lors first. The reality was Cal'in was judged more fiercely than the others. He had proven himself over and over to be resourceful and strategic. At the age of 20 Manda'lor sent Cal'in into the depths of Taris to claim a rogue Mandalorian, a traitor. The man was tough but he was no match for a Mandalorian of Cal'ins ability. He proved to be lacking when Cal'in brought him back in chains to face trial. It was there on Taris where cal'in gained recognition and honor. With the completion of his mission on Taris Cal'in was promoted to Aliit'Alor(General) of Manda'lors Army. From there Cal'in fought in battle after battle, hunt after hunt. Until Manda'lor sold out to the Sith a group that opposed their greatest enemy. But these Sith were devious, they lacked honor in battle. His father pleaded to manda'lor to abandon the Sith and to leave then to their own destruction. This was seen as an act of treason. Manda'lor ordered that his clan be wiped from history. Many gave their lives as Cal'in's clan rallied together. Cal'in's and a small escort of his trusted soldiers and clansmen escaped. His clan broke off from the chain of command disappearing into the Galaxy. What was once a mighty clan was now just a remnant.